Water Song
by Mewgia Mirrorcoat
Summary: A Jha'ik (Water persontrainer) is the only hope for her people. Today is a day of relaxation as the group goes on a little trip around Valencia. But will it stay that way? (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. Aliet Faslami started the entire thing, and I am starting off the story after her second book (the Fire stuff) ends. All mentions to the Jha'ik, Fslami, Shietaor, and Fire Element belong to Aliet Faslami. Don't worry, I have her permission to do this. Most of the human characters are mine, as is the Water language. Flames will be put out by Blastoise. Thank you.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
A being of great importance swam among the water depths, thinking about his people with hopelessness. He continually wished that they had listened, and had not been brought over to the evil side to become servants of the darkness. The being sighed as he thought about the oncoming future, and suddenly felt a strange feeling of knowing. He could feel that there was one of his people nearby. Understanding that his people had turned away from the teachings that were important in life, the being ignored it. However, something else told the being that this one was different. This one still believed in the old sayings and beliefs. Who had not strayed from the true ways.  
  
The being was thrilled that one of his people still honored the true pokégods and did not enjoy warfare or killing. Yet the being also knew that if that was true, the evil would attempt to take the child away.yes, this one was still a child. It was the time of that child's life that would over go many changes, and it was the perfect time for Krethuyr to strike. Krethuyr, known to many others as Shietaor. No, the child had to be protected. There wasn't much time left before the great prophecy of the sacred treasures, and legendary birds, and chaos would begin, but even before that, Krethuyr would try to take the child. The being understood that, and only hoped that this child could bring back his people. Back to true knowing.  
  
A strange darkness filled the being's mind. The being immediately recognized who it was.  
  
What are you doing in my head?! The being practically snarled at the darkness, Get out!  
  
The darkness sneered at the being. Of course I will. You were always too good for me to take you into my grasp. It would be soooooo much easier if I could bend any of the gods to my will. Then I could take over, and darkness shall reign. Fortunately for you, I can't.   
  
That, the being actually agreed was fortunate, and was glad could never happen.  
  
I would like to tell you something though. The Jha'ik are mine now. Forever. The people of water shall soon all be mine. There is nothing you can do, besides give up on regaining your people's trust, the darkness snarled before leaving the presence of the being.  
  
The being sighed. Hopefully the darkness had not noticed the feelings of the child who was now the hope of her race. The being knew that the darkness would stop at nothing to make all of the Jha'ik to bow under its control, and the child would become another victim of Krethuyr's temptations. Therefore, the child would have to be protected.  
  
Lugia, the Guardian of the Sea, knew that its time was near for the legends to start. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. I don't own anything out of Aliet Faslami's stories. I do own my characters. That will be all. Nothing more can be said.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
A Gyarados slid into the pool that was so often kept for water pokémon. He swam around inside, enjoying himself. A young fourteen-year-old girl laughed amusedly, then ran forward to the table in the center of the room. She was of medium height, with pure black hair and tanned skin. There was always some laughter within her, as if she was a fun-loving person. It was rather strange that she was a gentle kind of girl, yet her pokémon was labeled as "ferocious".  
  
"Tallula, are you done over there? We have some serious measures to discuss."  
  
The girl swung her head around to peer into the face of a man in his middle ages. He seemed old for his age. Tallula sighed almost playfully, before seating herself at the table. She rested an elbow on the arm of her chair, feeling a little bored at the time being. Fleetingly, Tallula wondered why she wasn't a ghost trainer, but all thoughts of that were pushed away as the man cleared his throat.  
  
"It is rumored that a young woman recently brought her dead Fslam pokémon back to life," the man snarled at the mention of the Fslam.  
  
Tallula stared. So that was the whole fuss. She was a new addition to the main council group, so she obviously felt differently about the whole thing than her peers.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, the girl asked, "Why should we worry about that Marwell?"  
  
"Because," said another man, this time in his twenties, "the Fslam are our enemies, and have been for generations."  
  
"Especially because that lizard was killed three years ago in the name of the so called "sacred" Seaking. It absolutely ticks me off," said a woman, seemingly an old witch, "I never agreed to the pagan idea, but I didn't mind the sacrifice."  
  
"Shall we get on with this?" Marwell intoned, his Tentacruel making a noise that was only matched by the trainer.  
  
The younger man nodded, stroking the back of his huge Blastoise. "But still, we can't forget the idea that the Fslam pokémon was brought back to life."  
  
"True Stephen," the leader stroked his chin, "It was the work of something interesting. Obviously not Krethuyr."  
  
"Probably their 'Eatusur'," the woman rolled her eyes as she patted the Vaporeon in her lap.  
  
Tallula brought up another point, "Well, that is their PokéGod. Eatusur is to the Fslami as Hygwecia is to the Jha'ik. You can't deny that Esdra."  
  
The woman shook her head, wiping the grey hairs away.  
  
Another girl a few years older that Tallula spoke up, "Maybe that person is more than human; maybe more than a fire trainer; maybe even a Fslami."  
  
This brought outbreaks among the group.  
  
"How could you even think that Reskay?! The Fslami are gone now; it is the Fire trainers that do this now. Krethuyr knows what they're believing," Stephen shouted out loud.  
  
"Now Stephen," Esdra held his arm firmly.  
  
Another man was seemingly annoyed. "Do we even know who's here or not? The talk can continue as soon as we're done with an attendance schedule. You all know that no one enjoys missing a meeting."  
  
"Very well," Esdra once more rolled her grayish eyes that only matched her hair.  
  
"All right then," Marwell began, "Esdra is here, as with Stephen, Reskay, Greg, Sakre, Palfor, Yizen - where's Tackle?"  
  
A deep growl like sound answered, "Right here. I had some business to do." The speaker brushed into his customary seat, eyes brooding as usual. He glared at Tallula. "I don't see why she was elected," he seemingly spat.  
  
Tallula gave Tackle a funny look and answered, "I was elected because I was elected. I just happen to be good at training Magikarp and have a great sense of humor."  
  
Marwell groaned and said, "Humor was not the reason, but it is true, you do."  
  
Tallula just continued to stare at Tackle more and more. It wasn't that she liked him or anything; in fact, she hated him. But why did he hate her so much? She shook her head as the group went on to talk.  
  
"I don't see why this is so important," Greg said drowsily, "That Charizard must mean a lot to her. I understand."  
  
The deep growl erupted from Tackle's throat yet again as he spoke angrily, "Of course it is. Being able to bring a pokémon back to life can be used to bring back others as well. And plus, our enemies might use that to their advantage."  
  
"What kind of enemies? I don't see the Fire trainers as any sort of enemy. Sure we have our differences, but deep inside, we all have the same goals to thrive in this world," Tallula said indifferently.  
  
Everyone stared at her, except for Reskay. Tallula had to hide a smile for her friend. She would have to thank her later.  
  
"Hmmm." Tackle murmered thoughtfully, "It seems to me as if this young child doesn't quite worry about us being crushed by those of Fire. More or less, Electricity and Plant as well."  
  
It was Tallula's turn to stare. "I did not mean that! Why would they want to do that anyway? It seems more like they would want protection than war, don't you think?"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Um." Tallula faltered. The only reason she knew was because her boyfriend just so happened to be an Electric trainer, his best friend was a fire trainer, and they both had a bunch of grass types as well. And she didn't want anyone to know that.  
  
"Ha! And that child says that she's a Water Master?!"  
  
"TACKLE!!"  
  
The man looked over to Reskay, who had a rather angry look on her face. "She may be young, but she's very effective when training and has defeated the Elite Four. That obviously qualifies her as a Master, and you have no right to take that title away from her with your insults," she continued on.  
  
"She defeated them one month ago," Tackle snarled, "Not nearly enough time to experience the true life of a Master! No experience at all!"  
  
"ENOUGH!! Tackle, Reskay, please sit down," Marwell called order, "There is really no need for that."  
  
Tackle had a strange look to him that everyone turned from the subject.  
  
As everyone else went on to talk about other things, such as events, newly registered trainers that might become water trainers, gym battles, and so on, Tallula began to get a little bored. Her mind trailed to what her life was. Training, having fun with her friends, going out with her boyfriend; she enjoyed it. Chad was so odd, she thought, but funny. She knew why he had failed in military camp. His sense of knowing and humor were too great to be serious enough to be a soldier. The perfect reason why she and him got along so well.  
  
"Hey, earth to Tallula, we're done. Everyone's leaving," a voice said in her ear. Tallula grinned at Reskay, who had been her best friend for a long time.  
  
Tallula glanced around at the relatively dark cavern lit by water pools for the exit. The light that reflected off the pools immediately came to her sense, and she followed them straight to the hole that led out.  
  
"^WAIT FOR ME!!^!" cried the voice that was undeniably Gyarados.  
  
Tallula slowly turned around with an air of mock surprise, then suddenly had to move aside, for Gyarados came crashing into the hole. She turned around, this time real surprise marking her face. Gyarados lifted his head from the hole, looking extremely dizzy and muttering something about being too big to be useful, before dropping down onto the ground, seemingly glaring at his trainer.  
  
"I didn't want to get squashed," Tallula said in a very innocent voice.  
  
"^Well, warn me next time.^"  
  
Tallula pulled out a pokéball that was required to get Gyarados out of the immense cavern, a red beam of light engulfing the pokémon and bringing him into the ball.  
  
Tallula smiled and whispered at the ball, "Don't worry, I'll let you out as soon as I exit the cavern."  
  
"Why are you whispering at that?"  
  
Tallula smiled as she entered the hole and began up the ramp, "Because Gyarados is in it. He just doesn't fit in this thing."  
  
Reskay grinned. "Good point," she answered, recalling her Lapras.  
  
The two friends went up the tunnel, in silence at first. Then, Tallula said softly, "Reskay, thanks for sticking up for me."  
  
The older girl stopped for a moment, before smiling.  
  
"It was no problem. Tackle's been giving you trouble ever since you were elected-"  
  
"Last week. I know."  
  
"Still, it's just not right for him to be so uptight about you being in the Council," Reskay shrugged, "Lots of different elements have councils, and you're definitely not the first fourteen year old person to be in one."  
  
The two continued on in silence, only pausing when they got outside to the bright sun of Valencia Island. Tallula pulled off the kimono-like dress that marked her status as a Council member, revealing the pair of shorts and tank top she always wore. Reskay stayed in hers.  
  
"You know, I think we have more in common with our enemies than we think. We're just too ignorant to notice them sometimes," Tallula sighed a little. She began walking towards a building about twenty feet away.  
  
Reskay followed with a small grin on her face, and tiptoed silently behind her friend. About a couple seconds later, Tallula groaned and without turning around, said, "Reskay, I can tell you're trying to sneak up on me again."  
  
Reskay gave Tallula a childish pout before continuing on to the main Council building. As she walked inside after Tallula had gone in first, she noticed a very annoyed Tallula waiting for the guide to stop talking.  
  
"Welcome to the Council building. This is where Water Council members have their main rooms and prepare for meetings. This is also the back building to their unofficial gym, where they do not give badges, but do train. Feel free to look around as long as you don't enter any of the Council's private offices," said the guide said eloquently, until he noticed the robe that was hung over Tallula's arm. Then he stared, and quickly answered, "I'm sorry, I guess I don't know you too well, Council Member."  
  
"Tallula. I'm new," she gave a half smile, before jogging over to where Reskay was, who hadn't been bothered at all.  
  
"They still think I'm a visitor." she grumbled quietly.  
  
"That," Reskay pointed to the dress she was wearing, also symbolizing her Council status, " is why I always keep this on until I get in here."  
  
"Well, you've been here on the council for two years, and this is my second week."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Tallula found the usual water pool and released the only pokémon she had brought along. Gyarados came out, his facial expression readable to only those who had raised any of his kind.  
  
"^Finally, you let me out of that little thing,^" he said, his face spelling relief, "^I hate pokéballs. They're just not for me.^"  
  
Reskay looked over to Tallula and asked, "What'd it say?"  
  
"He hates pokéballs. And that's HE, not IT."  
  
"You were always picky about pokémon being called by the term it."  
  
"If you live with a Gyarados, you would know why."  
  
Gyarados seemingly roared in approval, and Reskay had to cover her ears from the sound. Laughing, Tallula carefully snatched away Reskay's Lapras' ball and released the pokémon in the water as well.  
  
As the two pokémon began to converse, the two girls headed over to their office rooms, smiling at each other as they entered the separate rooms. Tallula thought privately to herself as she cleaned herself up a bit. Each office had a desk, bookshelf, and bed, since some meetings were very close together and would just be a waste of time if a member went home, or they just lasted through many debates. She lay down on the bed now. What was the big deal about type rivalry? Sure, some types would die if they went near their weakness, like fire and water. Or water and grass. Or grass and fire. The list went on and on. Some things just didn't make much sense to Tallula; she had been brought up believing that only when something goes wrong could one turn to Krethuyr's side. That was the story behind her father's disappearance, anyway.  
  
Sighing, Tallula put away the dress, grabbed out her laptop from her pack, and began typing up an email to Chad. Maybe he could help her straighten things up.  
  
"^I don't get how Tallula thinks, no matter how long I've been with her,^" Gyarados rumbled to Lapras, "^I just think she understands different pokémon better that others, even other types. I guess she's kind of a pacifist.^"  
  
"^Yes, we are a picky type, aren't we? It's in the old legends that the Jha'ik were some who caused much destruction and ruin to the world, despite the fact that we're also life givers,^" Lapras cooed in a somewhat mature and experienced voice. No matter where, she was always one to look up to.  
  
Gyarados dived down for a moment, thinking to himself. It was true, and that was the reason why the true Jha'ik; the people of Water who wouldn't hurt a fly, much less other pokémon types; had gone into hiding so that no one would attempt to take vengeance on them. It was Krethuyr's dark people who had managed to pretend to become water trainers, then become leaders and reek destruction to all those who had tried to stop them. Namely, the Fslami.  
  
Lapras came down as well, seemingly thinking along the same lines. "^I wonder what all this has to do with Tackle's scheming,^" she said thoughtfully.  
  
"^Scheming?^" Gyarados turned around.  
  
Lapras looked sheepishly at Gyarados before continuing on. "^Yes,^" she replied softly, "^I've been eavesdropping through his office door lately.^"  
  
"^How? The doors are soundproof! You're at a high enough level to become slightly psychic, aren't you?^" Gyarados paused at the thought, but continued with his idea.  
  
"^Yes. I'm not that strong yet, I just happened to hear into that man's mind one day. He was thinking about taking over the Council, or something like that. And then he was thinking that your trainer was in the way of his plan. And then something about Krethuyr.^" Lapras stopped.  
  
A Seaking dropped down into the water, looking at the pair curiously. "^What were you talking about?^"  
  
Lapras and Gyarados looked at each other. "^Nothing, just wondering if any challengers are gonna' beat Lance - um.Drake! Yeah, that's it!^" Gyarados said a little too quickly.  
  
Seaking gave Gyarados a strange glance. "^Well, if you want to know, I'm sorry about the way that my Trainer treats yours. He changed dramatically about fourteen years ago. He started acting kind of.secretive and evil.^"  
  
"^SECRETIVE AND EVIL?!?!?!?!?!?^" both Lapras and Gyarados shouted. Seaking flinched at the noise.  
  
"^Yeah.please don't tell anyone! He would be really mad at me if he found out I told anyone.^" the poor fish looked at them innocently.  
  
Lapras gave Seaking an understanding look. "^I understand. Now I get the evil part of it anyhow.^"  
  
"^And it happened fourteen years ago.^" Gyarados thought, wondering to himself. "^Tallula is fourteen years old.^" he smiled with a sly flavor to him. "^I think it's time I look into this.^"  
  
Lapras rolled her eyes. "^The detective is online, huh?^" she groaned softly, "^If you're going to try and solve this, you're going to need a lot of help.^"  
  
Chad tapped a reply into his laptop. The email from Tallula had given him a thought to think. Why was Tackle so mean to her? He couldn't understand why; she was such a humorous person. A Raichu poked her head over his shoulder as he typed.  
  
"^Can I type yet?^" she asked shyly.  
  
"When I'm done. Which should be soon."  
  
"^I see. I'm getting better, really I am!^"  
  
"That's good."  
  
Chad logged off the internet and opened a certain document entitled "Raichu's practicing."  
  
"^Yeah!^" Raichu hopped around her trainer and scrolled down to the bottom of the page. "^Now where's the A key.Here it is!^" she punched in the appropriate key. "^Now, where's B.^"  
  
Chad turned a laugh into a cough. As he left Raichu busily typing away; or at least trying to; he made his bed while watching her at the desk. His room was kind of small, but it worked for a room. There was nothing in there except a closet, a desk, a window, and a bed. He rarely stayed here anyway - it was only for a place to stay the night.  
  
He turned down a hallway and found his mother talking on the phone. She peered at him, then smiled.  
  
"He's here. Chad, it's your friend, Brand," she handed the phone to Chad.  
  
Chad took the phone gladly and listened in. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey man, it's me! We were going to Valencia and meet your girlfriend, remember?" Brand's voice rose from the other end.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"The ferry's leaving in five minutes!"  
  
"HOLY CRAP!! I'm not even dressed yet!!"  
  
"Well dude, hurry up!"  
  
"I'll be there, okay?"  
  
"Kay' bye."  
  
Now, Chad raced through the house. "Raichu, you need to shut down the laptop! We're going!"  
  
Raichu gazed sadly at the screen of the laptop. "^I really need to work on this.^" she sighed as she initiated the shut down process. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me. (Anyone can guess that!) There are many mentions of things from Aliet Faslami's Fire trilogy (Which are all done, but only the first has been posted. Believe me, I know). Before going on, I would suggest that you read Aliet Faslami's "Fire Element" and Shatai's Prologue about that series that are going on. (There are other people who have parts in them.I don't know if they have accounts or not.). It would help understanding my addition to the series. Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Tallula carefully pulled a stray hair out of her face. It returned a moment later. She brushed it out the way again. Again it returned. This time, she licked her finger, carefully wet the strand, and pulled it roughly out of the way. She read the schedule on the board by the dock.  
  
"Let's see here.It's 1: 30 right now, so the ferry should be arriving any time now," she talked to herself as she checked the board.  
  
She gazed across the wide blue expanse that was the ocean, barely making out a slight shape that was the nearest island. There was a quick moving dot that slowly grew in size that was obviously the ferry. The wind was blowing lightly that day, making it the perfect time to go surfing, cruising, or wave riding. But she had another task, which was meeting with Chad.  
  
The ferry came to a stop as a loud blaring voice called, "Thank you for riding with us today! This is Valencia Island; repeat, Valencia Island! If you are going on to Mikan Island, please stay and enjoy the view! Have a nice day!"  
  
Tallula watched as people began to disembark. Her eye caught sight of rather messy blonde hair being pulled at from on board. She smiled, knowing who it was.  
  
Chad stepped onto the dock, madly trying to brush his hair. He had barely made it to the dock, and was still trying to get ready. Another boy, slightly taller, who had brown hair and was wearing a red shirt and khakis, was shaking his head and sighing.  
  
"Hey Chad! Over here!" she called, waving and running forward.  
  
Chad abandoned the comb in his hand and rushed forward as well. "Hey, we finally get together here!" he shouted, but then slipped on some water that had been spilled earlier and fell. Tallula giggled and carefully stepped forward, helping her boyfriend up. He grumbled as he picked up his comb and stuffed it back into his pocket.  
  
The boy behind Chad looked at Tallula curiously. Tallula ignored the look as Chad grinned. "I've never introduced the two of you, have I?" he asked, smiling a little lopsidedly, "This is Brand. He's a Fire trainer, trains Magmar. Brand, this is Tallula. She's a water master and favors her Gyarados."  
  
"A Jha'ik?" the boy, now known as Brand, asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I hate the Fslam," Tallula yawned, then smiled playfully.  
  
"But.they were the ones who started the wars in the first place, wanting to extinguish all the Fslami."  
  
"Here, there's more to it than that. There are actually two groups of Jha'ik. The larger one, known as Gedenbu, started the Wars and ravaged those of other types, even those of the other group. It is said that false dark Jha'ik that prayed to Krethuyr led them," she paused at Brand's puzzled look. "Krethuyr is the same as Shietaor," she explained, before going on. "The other group, the Yatsuni, were pacifists. They didn't believe in war, so they stayed home and watched TV," Tallula stopped at Chad's outraged laugh, then continued, "Well, they would have, had TV's been invented. Today, no one knows if they are descended from a Gedenbu or a Yatsuni, and no one really wants to know, considering that many find the cause for the Wars shameful."  
  
"I see," Brand sighed.  
  
The two of them stayed silent for a moment, not meeting each other's gaze. Chad finally gasped. The other two looked at him strangely.  
  
"Stop doing that!" he said unhappily, "I start holding my breath whenever that happens! I can't hold my breath for over 30 seconds!"  
  
Brand looked over at his friend, before giving an odd smile. "Well then, m'man," he said, patting Chad on the back, "let's get you to the Center to try and fix this little problem of yours."  
  
Tallula and Chad burst out laughing. "Not a bad idea!" Chad grinned, before turning to Tallula for confirmation.  
  
She only shrugged, "I left most of my team there for a checkup anyway, so I can go pick them up."  
  
Laughing, the group left the harbor and began on the trip down to the Center. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly, there was a slight breeze, and best of all, it wasn't even too hot. Brand even sighed lightly and leaned against a palm tree for five minutes before Chad and Tallula had to bribe him to get up and keep on moving.  
  
"But this is my first time to Valencia Island!" he complained as he got up. Tallula laughed.  
  
As they walked on the trail heading up to the Center, Chad asked, "So, you told me how Tackle treated you, but how was the rest of the meeting?"  
  
Tallula sighed before answering, "Relatively boring. Besides the fact that a Fslam pokémon was brought back from the dead. I think it was a Char."  
  
Brand stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. "Did you say.a Char was brought back from the Black Fog's realm?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, that's what some of the members were arguing about. I didn't see anything wrong with that, but Tackle," she rolled her eyes at this, "believed that it was something that was very important to the Council and was talking about how the Fslam are our great enemies and that they were threatening us. I'll bet he came from a Krethuyr loving Gedenbu leader." At this, she scowled, but Chad grinned at the slight insult.  
  
Brand shook his head. "That's not what I mean, but three years ago, the First pokémon of Senior Council member Aliet Eaton was killed in a pagan sacrifice to a Seaking. It was a Charizard."  
  
"That makes sense now, considering that Tackle is a Seaking and Goldeen trainer," Tallula thought out loud as the automatic door to the Center opened directly in front of her.  
  
The Center was a nice, air conditioned and generally quiet place. The only person inside it at the time was Nurse Joy, who smiled when she saw Tallula walk in the door. "Hello Tallula!" she said, "Your pokémon are in perfect condition. Would you like me to get them for you?"  
  
Tallula grinned. "No thank you, I'll go get them myself. Thanks for the offer though."  
  
Nurse Joy understood the bond between the young Master and nodded. Tallula walked back out and beckoned to the two boys outside. They followed her to the back of the Center, where there was a large pool. At once, a Magikarp jumped out of the water, called out, and came back down into Tallula's arms.  
  
"^Where were you? I was waiting!^" the female fish grinned, "^Everyone else is too. How's Toreyu?^"  
  
Smiling, Tallula answered, "He's great, but he might have a headache since he bashed his head into the entrance of the Council Hall."  
  
"^Well he should know better," another voice came up. An Abra strode up, leaning to one side. "^It's not like he can fit through that opening.^"  
  
Chad scratched his head and asked, "What're they talking about?"  
  
Tallula translated, smiling as her Dragonair joined into the conversation. "^Toreyu isn't as serious as most of his kind are. Although he is just as picky,^" Dragonair cocked her head to one side as she lifted half of her slender body out of the water pool.  
  
"Why don't you all talk to him then?" Tallula picked out one of her pokéballs and tossed it into the pool. There was a light thud on the bottom, and then a huge shape materialized as the ball returned to Tallula's waiting hand. Gyarados lifted his huge head out and roared.  
  
"^Toreyu!!^" was the loud reply. Tallula's entire team came out from hiding and greeted Gyarados. Magikarp even jumped back out of her arms and swam up to the sea serpent. Abra floated over the pool so as not to get wet, and an Aerodactyl sat at the edge. Dragonair groaned at the antics of her fellow team members, but went to talk to the Gyarados as well. Everyone crowded over to where Aerodactyl was perched so that he would be included.  
  
Gyarados turned to where Brand and Chad were standing. "^Yo boys, come on! Let out your teams!^"  
  
"Dude, what was that roar for?" Brand asked, puzzled.  
  
"He wants you to let out your teams. Probably wants to party," Tallula shrugged, before grinning at the two boys.  
  
Chad immediately pulled all six balls off of his belt. Careful to aim away from the pool because of his long range throw, he yelled, "Everyone, come on out!"  
  
Raichu appeared first. She cried out in glee at seeing Gyarados, and rushed forward. Next came a Mareep, who ran up as well. A Noctowl, came next, flying up while a Staryu bounced forward and jumped into the pool. A Haunter floated up to the group grinning at Gyarados, and finally, a Pincer strode up, careful not to accidentally catch anything in her strange jaws.  
  
Brand felt a little uncomfortable, but let out his team as well. Out came a Magmar, Magby, Victreebell, Mr. Mime, Machamp and Scizor. "Well, I guess you guys can have fun," he shrugged nervously.  
  
"Oh come on!!" Chad patted his friend on the back, "I would trust Tallula with my life," he turned to her and grinned, "Since she's saved mine before."  
  
Tallula blushed. Then she brightened up. "So." she began, "Where would you guys like to go? We could go check out the hall, we could go for some food, we could check out the air field, we could go see Professor Ivy-"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that she has a new assistant," Chad began thinking out loud.  
  
Tallula nodded. "Uh huh. His name is Brock, and he used to be the Pewter City Gym Leader in Kanto."  
  
"He must really like Ivy if he came all this way to become her assistant," Brand said thoughtfully, before smiling devilishly.  
  
"As in 'like' like?" Chad asked mischievously.  
  
"Most likely," Tallula finished. The group of three looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. The pokémon looked at them all questioningly.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to one of those restaurants that you talked about," Chad tried to stifle his laughter as he talked.  
  
"Sure," the other two said at the same time. Tallula looked back.  
  
"You guys behave yourselves, okay?" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"^No problem. I'll make sure everything is under control.and by the way, start calling me Toreyu and Magikarp Uliya!! She might evolve soon.^" Gyarados yelled back.  
  
"Sure thing Toreyu," Tallula saluted before turning back to the boys.  
  
The pokémon giggled mischievously as the three teenagers strode off. 


End file.
